


His One True Love

by rawrfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Feels, Heartbreak, Hurt, M/M, This might hurt a bit, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrfox/pseuds/rawrfox
Summary: -Greetings, I'm his boyfriend. You are..?-His one true love.





	1. Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

> There was this phrase somewhere in the internet that triggered this rollercoaster.  
> This is not beta'd so sorry for that.  
> Enjoy now, hate me later.  
> <3

Hi.

 

My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi.

A few years ago I was considered one of the best volleyball players on highschool level. Today, I am one of the best players nationwide and part of the international playing team.

My life could not be better, specially since I have by my side a person so amazing and wonderfull as is Oikawa Tooru.

Curious really what life and destiny played with us. At first on oposing teams, Tooru laughs everytime he recalls the hate he used to profess at my insistence that he prefered attending a different high school than me and thus played opposing teams. I knew that had we been on the same team we could have been number one and champions.

Thing I was actually able to prove once we entered university. Both entered on sports scholarship to Tokyo University. Of course this launched our professional sports career, but over all, placed us closer to each other. A year later, full with my dumb courting and tedious insistence, Oikawa Tooru agreed to go out with me.

Even as the least emotional or expressive person, I can asure that ever in my life I had felt such joy and euforia as when Tooru agreed few years later to move in with me.

Of course, not everything could be perfect. When we had been playing for the national japanese volleyball for around two years and short of the olympics preliminaries, Tooru had an accident. He had suffered short pains on his left knee for a few years, but with some therapies and massages it had not developed into a full injury. However, a tiny miss in his fall and equilibrium was all it needed to wave goodbye his sports career.

Tooru was always an extremelly smart and charismatic person, so getting a job was not hard, but still I could notice the usual flame in his eyes fade away. Even though he had almost left completely all physical activity, his knee needed continuous treatment and therapy. He of course, wished to get back on the court or at least stop using that dammed walking stick (his words).

A year later of therapists to masseuses to specialists, one of the team assistants gave me the number of a highly recommended physiotherapist. I did not look at it twice and made an appointment. I only wished my Tooru to smile as he used to.

I got my wish, just not the way I expected.

Tooru attended his appointment and I picked him up when it finished. His huge smile brought butterflies into my heart just the way he did when I first saw him all those years back. He jumped into the car and began excitedly talking about his therapy.

 

_Did you know Ushi?! It's Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi Hajime!_

 

Iwaizumi Hajime.

What I knew about him was that which I observed from the time we both played volleyball and the little Tooru told me about him. His best friend since he could remember. Oikawa was the one that convinced Iwaizumi to play and that could bring him to his best. An excellent player, but not too outstanding to get offered a sports scholarsphip and in hindsight, he was not really interested in one either.

The last I heard, he got offered a scholarship for a prestigious institute abroad. He and Tooru lost contact after that. Oikawa used to receive calls from the Iwaizumi family, but Hajime was lost forever. Or so the brunette made it look like.

 

That night, after so long, Tooru let me make love to him almost thankfully. However, I could see it in his eyes, I was not the only thing in his mind.

Thus continued for a few months, Tooru attended his weekly appointments from which he always returned with a smile attached. From time to time and outside these appointments, he went out with Iwaizumi to grab lunch or coffee. Meanwhile, the team and I were getting ready for the international championship with which my schedule was full with training and excercise.

I adored the warm smile on Tooru's face but could not stop the small envy that grew from knowing the reasons behind it.

 

I finally got a free day which I planned to spend with my boyfriend.

 

_Oh, I'm sorry Ushi. I had already planned on going out with Iwa-chan._

I could not hide my disappointment for which Tooru finally decided to bring me along, this way I could finally meet Iwaizumi Hajime. The meeting place was a small café close to the doctor's office.

It was impossible not to notice him, I had always found him rather atractive in a totally different way from Tooru. Where Tooru was tall and thin, Iwaizumi was slightly shorter but made up for it with his well worked physique. I could easily admire the shape of his muscles under the fabric of his shirt. Specially when he reached to stretch my hand.

 

_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tooru's boyfriend._

 

The words had slipped my mouth without thinking it through. Tooru blushed while he apologized to Iwaizumi for my straight forward introduction. We took our seats, ordered our drinks, and begun the conversation.

Iwaizumi Hajime had just returned to Japan after being studying abroad medicine and specializing in physiotherapy. He got his degree from one of the most prestigious universities in the area and worked under the tutelage of the best. His purpose: return to Japan and aid fellow sportsmen as he had done since much earlier in his life.

My heart squeezed when I understood the meaning behing his words along with the glance he threw to the person next to him.

Iwaizumi knew much before me that Tooru had a small problem in his knee and decided to make his life a way to help him. It was obvious that the topic had been addressed from the way Tooru smiled at him and touched his arm with every sentence. They shared jokes and anecdotes, shared stories about their families and the tight relationship and communication they had. It almost seemed like Iwaizumi had never left by the ease and tranquility with which they carried the conversation.

That night, I wanted to posses Tooru more than ever. 

 

_I'm very tired Ushi, maybe tomorrow._

 

But the next day, I left with the team for a tournament. 

For two weeks Tooru took his time to answer my calls, he sent few common selfies and his messages lacked his usual humor. 

 

When I came back, I knew something was not right. 

 

Tooru would not look me in the eye. His kisses and caressed were cold and absent. The hours he spent outside our home extender more and more.

 

Finally, Saturday night while we picked up the leftovers from dinner the silence became unbearable.

 

_I'm sorry Ushi..._

_I'm really sorry, but..._

 

Do you love him?

 

_I never stopped._

 

I guess I always knew. From the very first day, it was always there. That small shadow of doubt behind him, but I never really thought about it believing it would eventually fade.

Some days later, he left.

 

It was not like I wanted to break contact, I just wished to keep my distance and sink completely and almost obsessively to the sport I loved.

Almost a year later, I received a wedding invitation. Along the card came a small letter. 

 

_It would make me really happy if you would come._

 

For the first time in my life, I really cried. I pressed the small paper against my chest as my knees gave out and my mind played all the memories in rewind.

It came to me the moment in which I should have know I had lost.

 

_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tooru's boyfriend._

**_The pleasure is mine, Iwaizumi Hajime. His one true love._ **

 

 

 


	2. Iwaizumi

Good evening.

I'm Iwaizumi Hajime.

A pleasure.

All my life, since I can remember, I've had a small parasite attached to me... Oikawa Tooru.

Since little I could tell Oikawa loved volleyball as much as I loved catching bugs and climbing trees. After certain age only one of us could keep doing the same without getting called immature or childish, reason why I let myself follow my childhood friend to join the elementary school team, then junior high and finally high school. 

It was never my intention, but I ended falling in love with the sport and becoming quite good at it. I had the best team and the best setter. However, on my own I was definitely not outstanding.

I knew it. There was no future for me within the sport.

And still, my heart clenched tightly when my brunet friend rushed into my room demanding to see my acceptance letter and scholarship approval to Tokyo University while holding his own in his hand.

_Why don't you take the entrance exam Iwa chan?_

I can't.

_But Iwa chan, we promised we'd be together forever!_

Child's words. Deep inside we knew it could not be forever.

We smiled while my insided were crushed.

We would make the best from our year left. 

Even though I knew there was no way I could remain in volleyball, a tiny speck of me kept hoping. But since it was a fact that it was never going to happen, I went into depression and uncertainty. 

Not only had I been denied to continue what had become my passion, but I was being forced to part from the most important person of my life. 

My future was blurry and that thought terrified me. 

Few months short from the graduation, we had a friendly match against our rival school: Shiratorizawa.

Even on our last high school year, Ushijima Wakatoshi kept insisting Oikawa should've assisted to the same school he did. What an idiot. 

It was such the anger and frustration, that Oikawa lost his focus for a bit and hurt himself. It was nothing too serious, but it would require treatment and constant care if he did not want it to turn into something truly serious. He walked the school hallways with crutches and a stiff leg, myself by his side at every moment making sure his recovery was absolute.

One day, as I helped him change the bandages, I knew just what I wanted to do.

The next day I began my research, universities, options, and everything in the short amount of time I had. Fortunately, my grades where excellent and doors opened in front of me. 

I found exactly what I wanted and the dates worked perfectly in time with all the paperwork I had to do. To make it better, I got offered a scholarship I could not turn down. 

A week before Oikawa moved to Tokyo, we decided to spend the night together in celebration of his new life. After a few drinks and a bowl of hot ramen I shared with him the excited news: I had been accepted at a university in the United States.

I smiled.

He did not.

_You're leaving?_

Wait, what?

_You're leaving me!?_

Oikawa...

_I hate you Iwa chan!_

Dammit!

You should be happy for me!

I tried to talk to him and make him understand why I was doing it. But if there is anything in which Oikawa is better than volleyball, it was being hotheaded.

The party was cut short, Oikawa went home and I did not see him until the day his train left to Tokyo.

The farewell was short and cold.

_Goodbye Hajime._

The lack of the usually hated nickname hurt more that I could have imagined.

But there was no turning back, few months later I waved goodbye my family and his, boarded my plane, and started a new life.

I dominated english through my first year.

I finished medicine course and specialty in almost four years.

Two years I spent working hospitals and clinics under the best doctors and teachers I could find.

Once I was able to return no Japan, with the money I had saved I opened my own physiotherapy clinic. I became popular amongst athletes and ocasionaly treated volleyball players from Tokyo University, of course I could not stop but think about him. But he must have finished and moven on a long time ago. 

This way continued for some months, until one day my secretary told me my next appointment had arrived.

I never looked into my patients name, so the moment I opened the door and realized who the person on the other side was I could not hide my surprise. 

_Iwa....chan?_

After two minutes both frozen in place, I broke the silence with a lough laugh.

He joined.

We tried hard to catch our breaths but breaking back in laughter when our eyes crossed path.

We finally walked into my office, Oikawa following behind making observations. 

_Well, well Iwa chan. Please do congratulate your decorator, this is definitely not your work._

Don't call me that, idiot. 

I forced myself to smile and treat him like I would any other patient. 

In the end, we agreed to go out for a coffee on the weekend.

The talk was very light, our families, university, work, his wound, his boyfriend...

Boyfriend?

_Oh, Iwa chan you're not going to believe me. I'm dating and living with Ushijima Wakatoshi, do you remember him?_

Of course I do.

I ignored the sudden pain and kept on talking.

Uncounsiously, we began a small routine.

Once a week, Oikawa would visit my office for his therapy. Some light exercises, exams, and massages to help his knee recover.

Two or three days a week we would go for coffee or just to walk around. Oikawa became my Tokyo guide since he was an expert after several years living there, or so he said after he got us lost.

Slowly, we returned to the intimate and close relationship we had years ago.

But it was not just that.

Physical contact was closer and longer.

Gazes no longer hidden.

Word games and innuendo less playfull and more serious.

In the back of my mind I knew Oikawa belonged to someone else. But even with that guilt, I wanted to remain with my friend.

One of the days we agreed to meet he came accompanied.

It was impossible to not recognize that face.

Even after so many years, Ushijima was still the tall and muscular guy he remembered.

_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tooru's boyfriend._

I could not hide the surprise his words had on me. 

I chuckled and responded the greeting while Oikawa blushed, apologized profusely, and reproached his boyfriend for his bluntness.

I attempted to make conversation but he was as taciturn as always. 

Some days later, Oikawa showed up on my doorstep with a backpack and a market bag.

UShijima left to play and won't be back for some days so, movie night!

As the climax of some weird scifi movie rolled in, Oikawa leaned over my shoulder, I turned my own to head whatever I thought he was about to say.

As in a cliché romance movie, our lips touched. 

My mind blanked out.

I turned our bodies over before I could hold myself in.

Our mouths met in a mutual breath and devouring. 

OIkawa held to me like a man drowning.

Every moment we had spent together in the past blinked right behind my eyes in the minutes we held each other. 

Before I could continue our historic recolection Oikawa snapped back.

I could read his eyes.

_I-I'm sorry Iwa...but....Ushijima...no, no you don't get it Iwa!_

It hurt looking at him like this.

And it was my fault.

I knew he was in a relationship.

I was going to walk away.

_I love you Hajime!_

He cried as he hid his face in my shoulder, while I tried to process his mumbling.

_Always... All my life... it has always been you Hajime... only you_

Last time he called my name he was also crying. But it was different now.

I held him close as I kissed him. 

I made him mine right there in the living room, on the couch.

My appointments for the rest of the week were cancelled.

There was no room of surface free of our need to sate our bodies of each other, claiming to get back the time we spent apart.

We forgot the world until the sixth day.

Ushijima Wakatoshi returned the next day and expected to fin his boyfriend home.

Oikawa gathered his stuff without a glance, said goodbye quietly, and left.

I did not know how to feel or what to think. 

I was in love with my best friend.

My best friend was in love with me.

My best friend had a boyfriend with whom he had been for some years.

But those years were nothing against what we had built together since we met each other.

Some weeks later Oikawa knocked on my door with all his belongings in tow.

He never left.

After so many years, I knew there was no other person I wanted to be with.

I proposed.

He accepted.

Our wedding was the best day of my life.

Oikawa sobbed as I spoke my vows.

I smeared his face with cake.

We smiled the entire evening.

While I arranged our gifts I found a small envelope for me. The letter contained a single prase. I did not need a sign of a name for I knew exactly who had sent it.

I smiled painfully.

_Iwaizumi, take care of him please._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Oikawa

Hi! Hi!

What's up?

I'm Oikawa Tooru.

Young, attractive, great ass, killer smile, and amazing setter.

Few of my most recognized qualities by everyone around me.

Everyone except maybe my best friend.

Since little I was used to flattery and sweet words towards me. It was most natural for me to hear 'Tooru looks so cute today' or ' You play so well Oikawa'

At least until I met him.

 

He called me by my name twice when we met. After that it was always 'Kusokawa', 'Trashkawa', 'Oishit', etc.

I definitely do not keep a list of all the nicknames he has called me by... or know that it has been around 26 different variations over the years... of course not. 

But, at least I know Iwachan is honest with me.

Iwachan is not one to lie or sweet talk, not even little lies to when I do something wrong. 

Iwa has always been behind me, ready with a kick, a punch, or a pat to cheer me up and get me back on track. 

If there was anything that I believed in, more than UFOS or Nessie, it was Iwachan. 

Iwaizumi was and will always be my hero. The one who at the end of the day would arrive with a tiny smile just for me and cheer me up after losing a match...

_Hey Kusokawa, you're the best setter this team could have._

After a girl dumped me...

_Hey trash, why don't we go get that nasty soup you like so much?_

When I injured myself in a match...

_Relax Oidiot, we'll go get an icecream once I'm done with your bandages._

 

So, hearing Iwa was going to move far away from me, was the worst thing that could have ever happened.

It was like finding out he had terminal cancer and would die soon.

I almost thought I would have prefered that over this.

I knew Iwaizumi Hajime was an amazing man, who would achieve everything he set himself to and would be succesful in anything he started. But whenever I thought about that, I always saw myself right next to him. 

But now, all of that seemed to far away.

_Iwachan idiot!_

Usually, after one of my tantrums, Iwachan would wait one or two days to come look for me to play or do whatever like nothing had happened. However, a week later Iwachan did not come.

 Maybe it was something that Hajime needed more time to think over before looking for me. 

 

I moved to Tokyo to start a new life. 

Don't tell anyone, but those were the longest months of my life. I could not get a hold on why, but I was always on my toes toes waiting to meet with someone or be surprised at any moment.

I understood a few months later when I received a call from my mom.

_Hajime left to the US yesterday!_

 

All this time, I had been waiting for Iwaizumi to look for me as he had always done.

 

But he never did.

 

I threw myself head first into volleyball, even with my sensitive knee. I had gotten here with a scholarship and was going to keep it no matter what.

Slowly, I got myself back and built walls around me. My smile became forced with those around me and became a setter machine.

Most people understood that I was not interested in keeping friendships beyond the classroom or the volley court.

Except for one big unsensitive idiot. 

 

_Do you want to go eat something after practice?_

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

 

At first, it was nice having a familiar face nearby. After a while I remembered why I hated him in highschool. Few weeks later, he had memorized my shcedule and would go find me to go to study together. He would wait after every practice to invite me coffee. I agreed at first. If he wanted to pay for everything I was not going to stop him, I did not mind taking advantage of his idiocy. 

A while later I started feeling guilt and payed for my own food and drinks.

I lowered the defenses I had built around me.

_Oikawa, please go out with me._

The first time took me by surprise I was frozen for a few minutes before breaking in tears with laughter. The second was a less time repeat. The third I patted him on the back before continuing my narration of my adventure that day. The fourth, I asked him to stop bothering while I prepared us both a meal in my apartment. The fifth I blushed and pretended not to listen as I watched a movie.

The sixth, I kissed him.

 

I surprised myself when I accepted to move in with him a year before we finished university. 

_My apartment is larger and closer to the team gymnasium._

Yes, I agreed because of that. It had nothing to do that I was actually infatuated with the big guy. 

It was no surprise when the national team approached us once we finished university. I had prepared all my life for this. WE had prepared for this. 

Once I signed my contract with the team for the next three seasons, I turned back looking for someone and disappoint not really understanding why. 

It was the most important time for the time, just in before the olypmics. We had excelled in the preliminaries and were favorite for gold. The excitement running through my veins in every practice and moment that took us closer to the event. I was finally going to stand right in the spotlight like we always wished.

My set was perfect, the libero from the oposing team (my team) was barely able to get it before turning it back. Bokuto received it perfectly and placed it for me to set. I was in such an euphoric state I wanted to show off a bit. 

Right in the moment I jumped to set, my mouth did something that took me by surprised and removed me from myself. 

 

_Iwachan!_

 

It was like listening someone else with my voice.

What happened next is blurry in my memory. When I came back to myself, my team was around me, the coach reprimanding me for doing something unnecessary while the assistant kept asking if I was okay. It felt like watching through a TV.

The only clear thing in my head was the echo of that name over and over. 

 _I am really sorry Oikawa, you have seriously injured your knee. You won't be able to play anymore_. 

I locked up in myself. 

_I'm sorry Ushi, I wish to be alone._

Not being able to play did not hurt as much as the painful memory of saying his name so naturally brought me. But I could not tell that to my boyfriend.

It was very easy getting a job. Even with the bitterness I had surround myself with, my charisma and goodlooks from my youth were still there. Except that now I carried a fucking stick with me everywhere. 

To feed even more my bitterness and hate, each and every single doctor, therapist, phisiologist was absolute and incredibly stupid. They all treated me like an imbecile that got injured in some idiocy. Talked to me like a little child with they condescending voices and pity in their eyes everytime they brought back the brilliant career I had lost.

I hated them. 

_Forgive me Tooru, I scheduled an appointment with a recommended doctor. Please give it a try._

 

I sat down in the waiting room reluctantly after telling the secretary my name. I flipped through the magazines nearby and played a bit in my phone before a deep and familiar voice said 'Next' behind the open door. 

I grabbed my stick, stood up with a huff, and walked slightly bent towards the office. I gave the room a small look over while I set my incredulous face before turning towards the doctor. Face that dropped once I recognized him.

_Iwachan?_

This time I was well aware of the name that had slipped my lips. 

Few ticks later, he wrinkled his face and started laughing. I joined him.

It was incredible seeing Iwaizumi trying to hold his doctos face while he struggled trying not to laugh with every joke and comment I made about him, his office, his life, etc.

_We should meet later Iwachan. Y'know, get a coffee or lunch._

Saying his name was like letting go of a breath I had been holding on for so much. 

 

Ushi picked me up afterwards. I could not hide all the joy that seeing my best after so long had given me. And I had met him thanks to him. 

I had denied him for so long, but the moment we walked through the threshhold I seduced him all the way into our bedroom. The two short hours I had been in that office filled me with energy I had not felt since my accident. 

 

Iwachan and I started meeting outside office time, it was like highschool, like he had never left. 

Iwaizumi was almost new to life in Tokyo, for which I felt obliged to introduce him to it. I had better things to do of course, it was not like I wanted to spend more time with him, or that Ushi was busier than ever. I was used to his absence anyway.

 

_Tooru, would you like to go somewhere?_

He said right as I was preparing to go out. I had promised Iwaizumi I'd show him my favorite coffee place. I had to improve his tastes somehow.

While it was true that it had been a while since Ushi and I went out, I did not want to cancel on Iwachan. 

In the end I dragged Ushijima with me. 

The moment we arrived at the café, I could detect Iwa with my Iwa-radar, I approached and before I could say anything, my companion talked.

_Pleasure to meet you, I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tooru's boyfriend._

I did not expect those words to make me feel as bad as they did right there and then.

I ignored the twinge that Iwachan's surprise gave me while I quarreled with Ushijima.

His face haunted me until we had returned to our apartment.

The next day Ushijima left for a round of matches.

I kissed him goodbye.

On the cheek.

I insisted I was feeling down, did not wish him to catch something bad, and to have a safe trip.

I looked around.

I was our apartment.

But I could only see what belonged to him.

And right now, I could not stand being surrounded by him.

 

I took my old training bag and threw in some clothes and movies from my collection. Went by the market for some junk food, candies, and drinks. 

I knocked anxiously. 

When the door opened, I felt the weight on my shoulders vanishing away.

We were children again, sitting on the couch, watching one of my 'boring movies' as Iwa called them, food everywhere and not a worry about the future. I smiled with nostalgia and wanted to share the thought with my friend as if it was a secret.

I felt the movement before I processed what happened and more before I realized I was responding.

Suddenly, all my life made sense.

Every moment, every step, every breath, it all lead to this.

Nothing mattered, not the school, not our families, not the fights, not the distance, not Ushijima...

Ushijima.

I was filled with guilt when I remembered the face I had waved goodbye that very morning.

I knew this was wrong.

_I-I'm sorry Oikawa, I-_

But I was so happy.

_I.... I love you._

I let go. 

I let go of all the things I had kept inside me. 

The walls I had carefully built around me were torn down.

It became a storm of love and passion for a week. The outside world vanished, there was nothing else but him.

_Oikawa_

_Iwachan_

_Oikawa!_

_Iwachan!_

_Tooru!!_

_Hajime!!_

 

The storm disappeared with a message.

**Tooru, we won all the matches. I will be back around noon tomorrow.**

I wished with all my heart I could ignore it and never leave this bed. But the guilt was a freezing bucket of water on my face.

I avoided looking Hajime in the eye as I picked up my things and left his house. I walked all the way back. It was not that far away, but I dragged my feet and stepped slowly. I had stopped using the stick, but when I reached the apartment the pain in my knee was unbearable after walking so much.

Ushijima came back the next day as he had said.

I received him with food and a smile. 

One way or another, Ushi had grown on me with his big size and his aloofness. I knew all his tastes and moods, I could make his favorite foods and help with team strategy. I knew how he liked his coffee and when he wanted to say something with just a look. I could tell when he was in a bad mood or happy even with his ever stoic face.

But I could read Hajime the same way, maybe even better.

I started taking extra hours in the office. To get back the ones I had missed spending time with Iwachan. Not to avoid Ushijima. Of course not.

But it became harder to ignore what had happened. 

 

One night, as I cleaned the leftovers from dinner, I realized I had prepared Iwaizumi's favorite dish. I used to hate it, but had it slowly become from my favorites.

In all the years that he was not with me, he had influenced in my life so much, that even without being there, he had always been with me and would never leave no matter what. 

I broke in tears right there in the kitchen.

I could not keep doing this.

I could not keep lying to myself.

_Do you love him?_

Or Ushijima.

All those years, maybe all my life I had been in love with Iwaizumi Hajime.

I could see the pain in Ushijima's eyes, so in few days I gathered all my stuff.

Thanks Ushi, for everything.

I'm sorry. 

 

Moving in with Hajime felt so natural, that again I could not help that feeling that he had never left. We worked so well next to each other that anyone could believe we had been living together foretever.

_Tooru, would you marry me?_

Yes

Yes!

Yes!!

I had never liked my name as much as when they called me at the ceremony.

 

Iwaizumi Tooru.

 

Iwachan blushed ugly while I spoke my vows and called him my one true love in front of our families and friends.

But I blushed harder when he introduced himself to my friends afterwards.

**_The pleasure is mine, Iwaizumi Hajime. His one true love._ **


End file.
